Revenge
by MaskedLiar
Summary: Betrayal was the smallest thing that had happened to them. Killing those that saved them from the loneliness was what brought down the notorious Espadas, an organization that killed for money and power. Read as two lovers, once enemies, vow vengeance on the one man that stole everything from them. The story of "El Lobo y La Tiburon". AU/Character Death/Possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

* * *

If the steady melody of sirens had not awoken the bloody and injured woman on the floor, the fire creeping toward her body would have swallowed her in its grasp. Her eyes scanned hazily for a sign of life, but the blur and hectic state of her mind made it impossible for her to comprehend. Her hand stretched out, desperate to feel something. Anything that would clear her mind of the chaos and insanity.

The answer came when someone wearing heavy boots crushed her tanned hand. The pain awaken the misery her body was feeling, but did not allow her to recover the memory of how she had gotten to this moment. Her teal eyes narrowed, a hiss slipping quickly from her lips when the owner of the boot began to dig his heel into her hand. She heard ragged breathing, then the clicking of a gun getting reloaded.

"Woman."

Her blond hair was coated in blood, a mixture of her victims and her own, her three long braided locks of hair tangled and caught beneath her heaving chest. Her tanned skin had multiple cuts, bruises, and injuries. The biggest one began to form a puddle of blood beneath her. It stung each time she took a breath, burning when a hand gripped locks of her hair and forced her to look into the barrel of the gun only inches away from her.

The owner of the gun grinned sadistically, cocking his head to the side as the cold steel pressed harshly against her heated skin. Her eyes showed sorrow, but a light shown in them when a shadow appeared behind her. A blade cut through the owner's eye, screeches of pain and anguish filled her ears before the blade cut the man's chest, craving it brutally and revealing the river of crimson beneath the pale skin.

The man fell back, clutching his eye as his teeth bit into his slender lips. The arms that had injured the man held her protectively, the scent of soil and blood filling her nose and confirming who had saved her.

And had reawakened her memories of what had happened.

They were being chased down by the people that were their comrades just hours ago. The man that seethed in pain on the floor was Gilga Nnoitora. She was Halibel Tia, "La Tiburon", the third strongest ranked member an infamous league of assassins given the task of killing those they were paid to dispose of...

And the man that was cradling her beaten, but not broken body was the strongest of them all. "El Lobo"... A name well known in the underground world of paid killers. He was ruthless when he wasn't lazy. Cruel when he wasn't with the ones he cared for. And bitter when she was not by his side.

His arms held onto her tighter as he began to walk from the accident. Two cars became small infernos to those unlucky enough to have not escaped in time. A few bodies scattered the deserted street and the sirens of the police and ambulances grew nearer. Tia squirmed lightly in his arms, but the stab wound she had received during their escape caused her to cry out in his arms. She felt a warm breath fan her face and lips gently graze her forehead. She only opened her eyes when she felt something warm drip onto her face.

Coyote Starrk stared down at her, his eyes showing a small hint of relief behind his harden expression. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of his left eye, were blood continued to stain her round face. Her body trembled when she had realized that his eye had been gorged out, just like what had happened to Nnoitora.

He knew what she was think as he continued to move skillfully though the shadows. He was the only one that knew her and her inner thoughts. A weary smirk played his face, making her face soften at his warm gaze.

"We are almost home... I'll send the girls to get me medical things and then take you to Szayel's place. He can fix you up. Then, we are leaving this fuckin' town. You, me, and the girls. Just us..."

"So we won't ever be alone again." Tia whispered reassuringly, knowing just where his words were headed.

He chuckled and coughed lightly, his pace quickening as he neared their destinations. Tia sighed when the familiar area revealed itself to her, only for her heart to skip a beat when fire once again appeared before them. Starrk had stopped in his steps, his face revealing his emotions at the sight before him. Tia twisted her head to see what was happening, only to scream at what was in front of her.

The fire was like a hungry beast, devouring the place they once called home. However, that was not what made her released her shrill cry. It were the bodies of four women that made her get to her feet and run from Starrk toward the small Hell on Earth. As she neared, her horrors became clearer.

The bodies that were laid blatantly before the house she loved belonged to the only people they cared about.

Apacci...

SunSun...

Mila-Rosa...

And the youngest laid between them all. Her once vibrant smile nothing more but bloody lips.

Lilynette...

Starrk's daughter...

Tia's adoptive sisters...

Laid dead before them for the world to see. For the world to know of the lover's sin. Her throat had gone raw from her cries and strong arms held her close as her body trembled violently...

As the fire grew closer to them, the lovers struggled to save the bodies of the people the loved. They could care less of their earthly possessions. The only things they cared about were stolen violently away from them...

By one man... A man they had once believed had saved them...

Aizen Sosuke.

Tears drenched Tia's face, but stopped spilling as she glared at the fire. Starrk held his dead daughter's body close, his own gaze on the fire started just for their sins. They both turned to one another, their eyes locking and holding the others gaze strongly.

They got to their feet once they had closed the eyes of the fallen, their injured bodies nearing one another. Starrk stared down at his lover, who returned the gaze. Silently. Deadly,

They vowed revenge. Revenge on the man that had foolishly turned his back on them and destroyed all they loved.

However, this is not were everything started. Far from it. The tales of these two lovers dates back four years ago, when the two lovers were once two enemies.

_I will show you when the tragedy began..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach.**

* * *

_**See you all next time. -Masky**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Four Years Ago_

_What a pain in the ass... A meeting this early. Tch._

Eyes that showed obvious indolence and agitation glared at the large grandfather clock across from him. To any sane person, Twelve o' clock in the afternoon was a [perfect time to go anywhere. The day was in balance for their activities. However, for someone like him, he cursed and wallowed emotionally because he could not get the rest he so craved for.

He rubbed the grogginess from his blue-gray eyes when a stern hand smacked him upside his head. He did not flinch, merely growled and looked over to see who had harmed him.

A cocky smile and teal colored hair was the answer to his question.

A large six was on a chain that hung around his neck, showing his placement amongst the Espadas. Even though the arrogant prick knew that Starrk could kill him in a heartbeat, he merely barked up a laughter at his glare before grinning wickedly. The man had no fear.

"Get ya lazy ass up, ya bum. I ain't goin' into that room by myself. Last time I did, that fox-faced bastard tried choppin' off my tongue off."

Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. "Grimm Pantera" to those who paid for his work. Sadistic and wicked, he was the one to choose when you wanted someone to suffer until their very last breath. His cyan eyes gleamed when Starrk stood up, bumping his closed fist against Starrk's when the other rose his hand in a greeting. Starrk rubbed the back of his neck, smirking weakly at Grimmjow at his statement.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything... You pussy."

At that statement, Starrk swiftly dodged an incoming fist that would have connected to his jaw if he had not moved in time. A snarl was now on Grimmjow's face as his nose flared like a crazed animal ready to attack.

"Shut up, you lazy piece of shit! I ain't scared of no one! I just need this tongue to please my woman. Wouldn't wanna lose it anytime soon." The perverted man purred the last statement, making Starrk cringe and look away from him.

"How the hell does Neliel stand you? You're a pain." Starrk mumbled as he began to lead the way toward where the meeting was to take place.

In the meetings, each of the top ten Espadas were given assignments, kill list, to finish by the end of the month. Starrk would usually do his at the last moment, seeing as he either spent time with his daughter or sleep, but they would be done proudly. Not one piece of evidence available to those who searched the scene.

He was lazy, but untraceable.

Grimmjow remained silent as they made his way down, making Starrk turn to the man and rub his scruffy chin.

"So... Have a name for the kid yet?" Starrk asked.

Grimmjow looked over at Starrk, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he tried not to think of his wife at the moment. It was hard to put one self into a killer mood when the face of someone they cared for flashed into their mind. However, he knew Starrk meant no harm, so he pushed it aside.

"Not yet."

"Hmm."

The woman they spoke about quietly was Neliel. Former member of the Espada. A kind and gentle woman, but lethal to those that brought pain onto others. She was a beautiful woman, but was not Starrk's type. However, he did enjoy her company. She was always smiling happily, even more so since the couple discovered of her pregnancy.

A child... What a precious gift.

Starrk's mind flashed an image of Lilynette, but he pushed her smiling face away as they neared the doors that lead to the meeting. One man stood outside the door, a scar ran down his left eye and his jet black hair hung loosely around his face. A number two was on his middle finger, making Starrk roll his eyes. The man hated him, just like a certain other person, but was less annoying.

Barragan opened his good eye, glaring at the men nearing him.

"You're late. Shameful."

"I was trying to sleep."

"Shut up, ya piece of shit."

Starrk would have face palmed at Grimmjow's words if he did not need to save him from getting murdered by Barragan. Raising his tightly closed fist, he brought it down onto Grimmjow's head before smirking weakly at Barragan.

"What the fuck?!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Barragan." Starrk said, pushing away Grimmjow's fuming face. Barragan only grunted before he turned and opened the large oak doors.

Eleven seats circled a rather long table, at the end of it sat the man that had given Starrk to replace the loneliness within him. Aizen Sosuke smiled warmly at the entering men, ushering them with a single movement of his hand. The three of them took their respective seats, which were numbered just for them.

Starrk did not bother turning to the woman sitting silently beside him, knowing the sight of her might make him want to walk out the door. However, the dark crimson coat she wore caught his attention and made him look at her face.

She was undoubtedly beautiful. Plum warm lips, curves that made every man want to run their hands all over, and a complexion of a goddess. However, if she hadn't irked him to no end, she would be exactly what he would want in a woman.

If it weren't for her judgmental and stern stare, her uptight attitude, and her silent words Starrk would be all over her.

Her body demanded attention while her gaze demanded respect. Not something common for women with looks like her.

Halibel Tia sat silently, the lingering gaze of the man beside her making her cross her arms slowly. She knew that he continued to stare, only to look away when she would turn her gaze at him. Tia pushed aside some of her blond locks when the voice of her leader began to speak. She listen, taking in every word he spoke so smoothly. Everything was going as it normally did in meetings until Tia felt something heavy lean onto her shoulder.

She tensed, seeing thick brown locks of hair on her chest. Her eyes narrowed when she felt the vibration from the snores coming from the man that had fallen asleep during an important meeting. However, Aizen-sama was still speaking, so she did not dare make a scene. She would allow the baboon to sleep a bit longer, getting her revenge when the meeting was over.

However, when she felt something wet and warm soak through her coat, she could not stop herself. Tia grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled the head away, allowing it to drop onto the hard marble table with a loud bang.

The room went silent for a moment before Starrk snapped his head back, tears in his eyes as he rubbed feverishly at his bruising forehead. Blood dripped from his nose and his gloved hands covered it before any of it could hit the floor.

His blazing gaze turned to the woman beside him, narrowing them as his jaw clenched tightly. Starrk was ready to rip her head off, but was stopped when the sound of someone clearing their throat made them both turn their gaze back to the man that had stopped speaking. His brown eyes narrowed at the two, warning them silently.

Tia bowed her head, muttering a quick apology while Starrk wiped the blood from his face.

Aizen smiled fondly once again, standing from his seat with ten small packets in his grasp. He passed them around, each of them having their code names on printed elegantly on them. Starrk snatched the packet from Tia's tanned hand, receiving the last packed and standing to his feet.

They never had a formal dismissal, each of them allowed to leave once they have gotten their assignments. Starrk watched as Tia walked away silently, her long braided locks of blond hair swaying from side to side much like her hips. Growling, Starrk followed her, ready to speak his mind. Once out of earshot, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, making her snap her head at his direction.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, Lobo." She spoke, brushing his hand off her shoulder. Starrk narrowed his eyes, raising his hand to point at his throbbing forehead.

"What the hell did you do to me?! One second, I'm sleeping and the next I see you glaring at me as my nose bleeds!" Starrk barked. However, Tia was unfazed, merely crossing her arms before she pointed to the damp spot on her shoulder.

"You feel asleep on me then drooled like some kind of child. If anything, I should be upset, but I'm not as childish as you. I can wash this, you can heal. Do not make something this little to something so big, you fool."

_Fool... Fool?!_

Tia knew she had angered him when he neared her, his nose flaring as he started down at her.

"You didn't have to slam my head on a fuckin' table! What is your problem?!"

Tia merely stared at him before closing her eyes and turning her head to the side.

"You. You're my problem. You do not deserve the number you wear. It is just a waste on you."

"So you're jealous?"

"Jealousy is for the weak."

Tia opened her eyes slowly, glaring at Starrk as she took a step back from him. Starrk remained silent, unsure of what to say to the woman the both annoyed and intrigued him greatly. Tia found his unwavering gaze unnerving and turned her back on him swiftly, no longer wishing to be around someone so...

Lazy.

Both of them parted ways, the other on their mind as they returned to their daily lives.

Yet, how could two people who bluntly despise each other become lovers?

_I will show you when the tragedy began..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**

* * *

_**I decided to make Barragan younger due to the face that someone who appeared as old as him would not work in such a place. I will see you all next time. -Masky**_


End file.
